russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV's "Pop Girls" debuts every Sunday nights over IBC-13
Here now is your chance to see your favorite P-POP stars. Viva-TV’s newest teen variety show “'Pop Girls'” is all set to premiere on Philippine television at 8 pm over Viva-TV on IBC-13 every Sunday nights right before the country’s sunday night movies ‘”'Sinemaks'.” Hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist, “'Pop Girls'” is the newest teen musical variety show of your P-POP sensation. The show provides a launch the audience numbers about the P-POP fans. It showcases the hottest P-POP teen stars, which features the girl stars Aubrey Caraan, Carlyn Ocampo, Sharien Fructuoso and Vicc Madrigal and the P-POP group performers like Voyz Avenue ans RPM as well and the co-host are XLR8. Set to premiere as the evening’s teen stars this Sunday, these P-POP teen stars are provided with their show are Musical Director is Lito Camo and Louie Ocampo and Director is Mark Reyes. “'Pop Girls'” is another quality production from Viva-TV, a Viva Entertainment Company. Viva Records all-stars *Regine Velasquez (1998-2006, 2012-present) *Martin Nievera (2011-present) *Sharon Cuneta (1990-2003, 2012-present) *Anton Alvarez (2011-present) *Sarah Geronimo (2003-present) *Mark Bautista (2004-present) *Anja Aguilar (2012-present) *Greggy Santos (2013-present) *Davey Langit (2009-present) *Rachelle Ann Go (2004-present) *Marvin Ong (2010-present) *Nina Girado (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2012-present) *Chicser (2013-present) *Anne Curtis (2011-present) *Pio Balbuena (2012-present) *Jay Perillo (2010-present) *Charlie Green (2010-present) *Ronnie Liang (2012-present) *Donna Cruz (1991-1999, 2011-present) *Freestyle (1999-present) *Thyro and Yumi (2011-present) *Onemig Bondoc (2012-present) *Carla Castelo (2012-present) *Wency Cornejo (2011-present) *Gino Padilla (2011-present) *Eurasia (2010-present) *Andrew E. (1990-present) *The CompanY (2010-present) *Jason Hernandez (2012-present) *Shamrock (2010-present) *Maldita (2011-present) *Somedaydream (2011-present) *True Faith (2009-present) *Dingdong Avanzado (2012-present) *Willie Revillame (2010-present) Vicor all-stars *Basil Valdez (1975-present) *Olivia (2010-present) *AJ Muhlach (2012-present) *Sheng Belmonte (2013-present) *MMJ (2013-present) *Nadine Lustre (2011-present) *Raymond Lauchengco (1984-present) *Robin Nievera (2013-present) *Paula Bianca (2012-present) *Young JV (2011-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2012-present) *Where's the Sheep? (2012-present) *Champaigne Morales (2009-present) *Neocolors (1994, 2012-present) *Jea Marie Reyes (2013-present) *Joaqui Valdes (2005-present) *Side A (1991-1993, 2012-present) *Jon Santos (2012-present) *Amy Nobleza (2011-present) *Chicosci (2011-present) *Carlo Lopez (2012-present) *Princess Velasco (2009-present) *Josh Padilla (2012-present) 'AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre: The Actor and The Princess (The Best Collection Album) (under Vicor Music)' #Sorry Na, Pwede Ba? (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #Repetition (Information Society) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - AJ Muhlach #Lea (Toto) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #Terminal (Rupert Holmes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #Ikaw ang Miss Universe (music and lyrics by Jonathan Manalo) - AJ Muhlach #Bluer Than Blue (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #I'd Really Love To See You Tonight (John Ford Coley) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #The Past (Ray Parker) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #Sharing the Night (Dr. Hook) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach #I Need You Back (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre #Unsaid (Lala feat. Christian Bautista) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre #I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye (Billy Preston) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Only Love (Trademark) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Could It Be (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #For All of My Life (For Real) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #The Greatest Gift of All (Michelle Wright) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (Christian Bauista) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Till It's Time (Carol Banawa) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #If We Fall in Love (Yeng Constantino) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Baka Sakali (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre 'Rain or Shine' *Performed by Nadine Lustre *Music and Lyrics by Vehnee Saturno *Guitars by R.D. de Guzman *Vocals by Shy Carlos and Rose Van Ginkel *Produced by Vehnee Saturno *Mixing Engineers Angee Rozul and Vehnee Saturno *Mastering Engineer Vehnee Saturno *Published by: Viva Music Publishing, Inc.